


Puppet Master

by GoringWriting



Series: Living the Rogue Life [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Kill It With Fire, M/M, Puppets, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, at all, not even a little, the rogues do not like Axel's puppet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting





	Puppet Master

“I say we burn it,” Mick says to Mark glancing over at where Axel is sitting petting his puppet while watching TV on the couch. The puppet itself is a horrible thing that looks like it was cobbled out of people’s nightmares and put on the earth just to terrorize the populace. That’s the Rogue’s job after all.

“Good idea, except how do we get it away from him?” Sam whispers and they all turn to look at Hartley who had remained quiet this entire time.

“Don’t look at me, he sleeps with it every night. Besides I don’t think you should get rid of it,” Hartley says.

“Hart, have you not seen that freaky thing?” Len asks.

“Of course I’ve seen it Snart, I sleep with it next to my head! But it was Axel’s only toy when he was growing up. It makes him feel safe. I happen to like my boyfriend feeling content and safe. So I will put this simply, if anything bad happens to that puppet at any Rogue’s hand, the offending Rogue will find all their bank accounts drained and their fake and real identities stolen,” Hartley says stone faced. Each and every one of them shudders they’ve learned that you do not mess with the people Hartley loves. Usually that would include them too, but they all know Axel takes precedent.

“Can’t you ask him to keep the thing in your room,” Roy asks shuddering when he looks at it.

“Keep what in whose room?” James asks coming in from doing his laundry.

“The puppet,” Roy says.

“Oh, him. Isn’t he marvelous? I gave that to Axel before I was arrested. I was so happy when I saw he still had it,” James says clapping his hands together.

“That’s very sweet James, but it kind of freaks us out,” Lisa says adamantly refusing to look at the doll at all.

“Nonsense it’s just a sweet harmless little toy,” James says.

“With you no toy in harmless,” Len says sitting down while Mick makes breakfast, when Axel hears sounds of pancakes he comes running in and sits between Mark and Hartley. The puppet bangs against Mark’s arm and Mark nearly jumps out of his skin which startles Axel and the puppet goes crashing to the ground. The face cracks a little but stays intact and Axel holds it protectively.

“That was too close,” Axel says readjusting its hair.

“Maybe it should stay in your room from now on. We wouldn’t want to risk it getting broken or accidentally burned,” Roy says and Axel nods sadly.

“What’s wrong squirt?” Mark asks.

“I know it’s safer to put it in the room, but I’ll miss cuddling it on the couch,” Axel says and Roy smiles softly.

“You can cuddle me,” Hartley says.

“Thanks Babe,” Axel says.

“I also have an idea. What if Sam and I make you a new puppet?” Roy asks and Sam stares at him.

“Wait why me?”

“Because you are the only one of us that knows how to sew,” Roy answers and Sam can’t argue with that, besides Axel looks so happy he can’t say no.

“Thank you so much,” Axel says giving them both a hug and digs into his pancakes.

A couple hours later Roy and Sam present Axel with a puppet made from a piece of cloth from every rogue. Axel hugs it tightly and kisses it’s head and cuddles it between him and Hartley.

Slowly the original puppet makes it’s way from Axel’s bed, to his nightstand, to his work table, to his dresser, to his inspiration drawer and never seen from again. James isn’t that upset, he’d never admit to it but the original puppet freaked him out too. He gave it to Axel as a prank to scare his son, but his son had fallen in love with it and James didn’t have the heart to take it back.

(If you want to see the puppet in question)  
https://78.media.tumblr.com/432dcd328ecaccbe07f257ea45f83b5c/tumblr_inline_oxxt06qGBf1uh6gwj_500.jpg


End file.
